Musical Challenge
by WTF.WhyTheFace
Summary: A music challenge. Play your playlist and write quick short one-shots using the fandom of your choice. Really fun if you have writer's block, or just want a quick writing game for yourself whilst bored. Hope you enjoy reading mine :  R&R


**So I once saw someone do a music challenge thing where you play songs from your playlists or put your entire iPod on shuffle and you have to write stories for each one but only for as long as the song goes for. The only rule is that is has to be from the same fandom, and as I write mostly twilight, I'm sticking with it. So I'm going to give it a try, using my "just listen" playlist. This is what I listen to when all I want to do is lay on my bed and… just listen. Keep in mind, these aren't edited and I have like maximum 4mins for each one so it may be a bit random. Here it goes…**

**My immortal- Evanescence **

I couldn't get away from the pain. It was too much. Everything... I mean…Everything reminded me of you. It was like your presence was here, but it only hurt more when I remember you're gone. I'm stuck this way, I'm stuck the way you left me. An utter mess. No matter how much time passes I can't move on. Your voice is stuck in my head reminding me every day of my pain. It's all too real. All I want is to run away. I don't want to be alone anymore. I miss you. No matter what… you still have all of me. You have my heart, my soul… everything. And you do anything but play nice with them. It hurts so much Edward. Please come back.

**O sister- City and Colour**

I watch Alice as she remains in her room. I didn't know where it went wrong. But she's not the same anymore. She's so frail. I watch her move slowly from her bed; she walks into the kitchen. What happened to you Alice? What can I do to help? I can see the tears in her eyes and she slowly pours herself a small glass of water. She looks like she's going to break. I can tell she's suffering in the darkness of her mind. The death of our mother had taken it's tole on her. I remember the day my little sister came home with the small bottle of pills. She was never the same. The blackness in her heart was strong, overtaking her. I tried promising her it would go away. But nothing changed. She became sad, frail and emotionless. I'm sorry sister; I wish I was better at helping you. I love you.

**I want blood- Empires **

I could hear her heart racing. I want blood. I wanted her blood. _I__want__blood__from__you._ Every time I looked at those big brown eyes all I wanted was blood. I waited outside her house. I wanted her blood and I wanted it from her now.

"Jasper? What are you doing out here?"

"I want your blood"

"W-what? Jasper... I think you should leave"

I stepped closer. My mind was transfixed on her throat. All I could think was "I want blood. I want her blood". I knew I would be in trouble. But I needed it. I pushed her up against the wall. I saw my reflection in her glassy eyes. She knew she was in trouble. The whole situation screamed trouble. But I wanted her blood. I needed it. I bit down hard, and sucked.

"Ahh"

(This one made me laugh)

**The bird and the worm- The used. **

I smirked as I watched him crawl away from me. Like prey being hunted he held his breath, terrified he crawls like a worm from a bird. I cackled and jumped down on him. He cried out. He deserved what he was getting. He was a murderer; he would do anything to save his own life. He would do anything for his own sick and twisted pleasure. I grinned down at him as he stares up at me, frozen like concrete as he sees my fangs. I bare my teeth and thinking he can save his life and crawls away again. Crawls like a worm from a bird. He must have been mad. Crazy to think he would escape a masochistic vampire like me. I chuckles as I pounced and sunk my teeth into him.

**Breathe- Paramore**

I remember standing up on top of the cliffs with Jake. I had finally been allowed to try the highest cliff. The two of us were mucking around and having fun like always. Until… I slipped. I clawed my nails into the hard rock, desperately looking for something to grip on. I saw a hand reach for me. I reached up my bloody hand, slipping it into his grasp. But the mixture of sweat and blood failed us. Our hands fumbled and I went falling. I slid against the rocks, scratching and carving into my skin. I hit the icy cold water with a big splash. My body was thrown heavily against the base of the cliff. I hear Jake dive in after me. I blacked out and later woke, finding myself on the beach. I was covered in blood, water and sweat.

"Breath for me Bells… breathe!" I heard him crying. My mind turned fuzzy and pots clouded my vision. I thought momentarily of giving up right then and there, but I started to think about Jake…about Edward, my parents, my friend…everyone I've ever loved. I tried to breathe, I tried and I succeeded. Breathe for love, I told myself. Keep yourself alive so you can stay with the ones you love. Breathe Bella. Breathe.

**Face Down- Red jumpsuit apparatus**

I spent years and years watching her stay with him. Mike newton- Popular and abusive. I watched him push her around, and she dealt with it. She never spoke back. I was walking to my locker when I saw him shove her against the wall. They were arguing again.

"How dare you say that to me? Do you have any idea-"

"Oi! Just leave her alone would you?" I yelled to him. I couldn't take it anymore. Anymore and I would have punched him square in the face. I could see the badly covered up bruises that marked her skin. Once I tried talking to her and she said he loved her, which was all she needed. I wanted-no needed- her to listen to me. She wasn't good with him. He pushed and pushed and she never fought back.

"Mind your own business Cullen" He sneered at me. Yep that was enough. I walked right up to him and planted one right in his face.

"Go to hell Newton. You're scum. Do you feel better when you hurt her? Do you feel like a man? Huh?" I screamed, kicking him in the ribs. He groaned in pain and slowly got up. He pushed me up against the locker and just I was about to attack him again, Bella cut in.

"Enough! Both of you. Mike I'm sick of it! I've finally had enough! You've pushed me around for too long. I'm over it. I'm not staying with you anymore." She cried. With that she stormed from the hallway. That was the last time I ever saw Bella Swan. I heard she moved away, made a new start somewhere knew. Good for her.

**Well that was interesting. I have now officially tired myself out from writing. 2:30am well shit, I better get to bed. I hope you enjoyed reading these. I tried sticking to the fandom but of course it's a bit OOC. Anyways, hope it was a good quick read. Thanks a lot x**


End file.
